The Queen
by kjiosh
Summary: Sehun memiliki sebuah diary rahasia yang bahkan Kai sendiripun tidak mengetahuinya. Bagaimana lagi caranya agar Sehun yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain di Istana yang menggunakan pikirannya untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri? Kaihun. slight!Kray. EXO. Luhan. Soojung. Kahi. Suho. Jinri. Kingdom AU.


_Inspired by Queen Song – Victoria Aveyard and The Queen – Kiera Cass_

* * *

 _Kris lagi-lagi memberikannya buku._

Sudah sehari semenjak ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-16 dan kakaknya itu datang ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah mereka, kepalanya menyembul dari daun pintu dan ada dua buah buku di tangannya, tersenyum ketika ia memberikan buku-buku itu kepada Sehun yang terduduk di kasurnya.

"Aku sudah punya buku _Pride and Prejudice_ ," Sehun mengernyit ketika melihat judul buku yang dibawakan oleh Kris. "Kau yang memberikannya kepadaku ketika aku berulang tahun yang ke-15 tahun lalu."

Kris tertawa mendengar tuturan adiknya, "baca judulnya baik-baik."

Sehun menatap sampul buku itu dengan aneh, " _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_?"

"Jane Austen pasti akan kena serangan jantung jika ia tahu bahwa salah satu mahakaryanya di buat ulang sedemikian rupa." Kris mengangguk seakan-akan ia menyetujui apa yang telah dirinya sendiri ucapkan. "Yixing bilang itu buku yang pas untukmu."

Sehun memutar matanya mendengar perkataan sang kakak, "kapan sih, kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yixing?" Kris yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa.

Lalu Sehun menimang-nimang satu buku lain yang diberikan oleh Kris, buku itu bersampul merah marun polos tanpa judul atau tulisan apapun yang menandakan identitas buku tersebut. Setelah membolak-baliknya untuk sesaat, Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Kris yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan geli. "Ini buku apa?"

Kris kemudian memilih untuk duduk di atas kasur, tepat di hadapan sang adik. "Buku kosong. Kau bisa gunakan itu sebagai _diary_ atau mungkin menulis novelmu sendiri." Ia memainkan alisnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Sehun.

Sehun menonjok bahu Kris dengan pelan, " _thanks, brother_."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan Kris yang harus bergegas pergi karena ada keperluan penting, Sehun bergegas untuk menata buku barunya (meskipun judulnya aneh bagi Sehun) di atas rak buku, di antara tumpukan buku-bukunya yang lain. Entah sudah berapa banyak buku yang ia miliki, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah hadiah, entah dari Kris maupun Yixing, sahabatnya sekaligus _love interest_ dari sang kakak. Kris nampaknya sudah siap untuk melamar Yixing, meskipun nampaknya ayah mereka belum menyetujui rencana putra sulungya itu.

Menjadi anak bungsu di keluarga Wu membuat Sehun merasa sedikit diabaikan oleh sang ayah dan juga sanak saudaranya yang lain, meskipun jumlah mereka tidak banyak. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan taruhan di sana-sini, para sepupunya semua pergi ke medan perang, dan bahkan kakaknya terlalu sibuk untuk mencari cara agar ayah mereka menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yixing. Selain Yixing yang setiap hari selalu menemaninya, ada satu orang lagi yang juga sering _menemani_ Sehun tiap harinya, yaitu Wu Kahi, satu-satunya sepupu Sehun yang tidak pergi ke medan perang karena ia menolak untuk berperang.

"Kau tahu? Pangeran Jongin juga baru saja berumur 17 tahun sama sepertimu beberapa bulan yang lalu." Kahi berkata ketika ia dan Sehun sedang menyantap makan siang di rumah Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit, "aku baru berumur 16 tahun, tidak sama dengan Pangeran Jongin."

Kahi hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Sementara Sehun berusaha untuk mengabaikan sepupunya itu, tahu bahwa Kahi tidak akan pernah ingat baik itu tanggal ulang tahun Sehun maupun umur Sehun sekarang. Perempuan itu hanya terlalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Klan Wu dapat disandingkan dengan klan-klan lainnya.

"Sebentar lagi Queenstrial," Yixing angkat bicara, kebetulan ia juga sedang berada di rumah Sehun hanya sekedar untuk mengunjungi Sehun yang baru berulang tahun. "Kahi, kau ikut?"

Kedua mata Kahi berbinar seakan-akan ia sudah menunggu pertanyaan ini untuk ditujukan kepadanya dari tadi. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi calon ratu Arda sekaligus pendamping hidup Pangeran Jongin." Senyuman bermain-main dibibir perempuan itu.

Queenstrial adalah ajang dimana masing-masing Klan mengirimkan satu calon (tidak boleh dua atau lebih) mereka untuk mengikuti kompetisi yang hanya diadakan ketika sang pangeran sudah cukup umur untuk memilih calon pasangannya. Biasanya para peserta Queenstrial akan tinggal di Istana dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama (semua tergantung keputusan sang pangeran) dan berkesempatan untuk mengenal Pangeran Jongin dengan lebih baik sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu memilih. Queenstrial adalah tradisi kerajaan yang sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan belum ada satupun raja Arda yang melewatkan ajang yang konvensional ini, _belum ada_.

"Persaingannya pasti sangat ketat," Sehun bergumam sambil menatapi makanannya yang belum tersentuh. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Queenstrial dan sudah pasti tidak akan mengikutinya. "Apa mungkin akan ada yang berbuat kecurangan?"

Kahi melambaikan tangannya, "jangan terlalu naif, Sehun. Tentu saja pasti akan ada yang berbuat curang, Klan Jung misalnya, mereka pasti akan melakukan sedikit trik dengan kekuatan mereka."

"Dan kau," Sehun berkata dengan tajam. "Kalau kau lupa, kekuatan kita hampir sama dengan Klan Jung."

Sepupunya itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedingin es, namun Sehun tetap tidak bergeming, ia sudah biasa dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu oleh Kahi. "Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan takhta, Sehun, maka kau harus bisa berdiri tegak dan mengalahkan musuhmu dengan berbagai cara. Tidak ada yang suci di dunia ini, pilihannya hanya kau kalah atau kau menang, sesimpel itu."

 _Charmspeak_ , itu kemampuan yang diwariskan turun-temurun oleh Klan Wu. Mereka bisa membuat orang lain menuruti kemauan mereka hanya dengan berkonsentrasi dan berbicara dengan nada selembut dan semerdu mungkin. Meskipun memiliki kekuatan yang cukup berbahaya, Klan Wu masih di pandang rendah oleh klan-klan lainnya karena kurangnya anggota Klan yang berdedikasi terhadap kerajaan dan perang. Sepupu-sepupu Sehun yang lain sudah tewas, dibantai habis-habisan karena ternyata kemampuan mereka tidak begitu berguna di medan perang. Yang tersisa dari Klan Wu hanyalah Sehun, Kris, ayah mereka, Kahi, dan satu paman Sehun yang memiliki jabatan sebagai Gubernur di Provinsi Idris, itu artinya tidak begitu banyak yang berguna di dalam Klan Wu.

 _Tetapi mungkin_ , pikir Sehun, alasan klan-klan lain merendahkan Klan Wu semata-mata karena mereka _takut_ , takut jika mereka terhipnotis oleh perkataan yang keluar dari anggota Klan Wu, takut jika semakin banyak anggota Klan Wu, itu artinya semakin banyak juga yang ancaman bagi klan lainnya, juga mungkin ancaman bagi keluarga kerajaan. Mungkin itu juga penyebab Sehun enggan terlalu melatih kekuatannya, tidak seperti Kahi yang sangat berambisius untuk menguasai kemampuan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan paman?" Sehun akhirnya berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka, tidak ingin terjebak di dalam pembicaraan mengenai Queenstrial.

"Semakin memburuk, tentu saja." Kahi berbicara dengan acuh tak acuh, seakan-akan kondisi sang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi. "Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar, enggan untuk keluar bahkan untuk makan sekalipun. Ayah sudah tidak lagi menghadiri rapat bersama anggota Dewan Provinsi lainnya dan ayahmu lah yang sekarang berdiri menggantikannya."

Ayah Sehun adalah pria yang tidak stabil dan lebih senang menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk bersaing dengan klan-klan yang _memang_ memiliki uang banyak, tidak seperti mereka. Gengsi, itu lah yang di katakan oleh Kris, ayah mereka enggan di pandang rendah oleh kolega-koleganya yang lain, enggan di pandang kekurangan harta meskipun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Kahi kini menoleh ke arah Yixing, "kau tidak ikut Queenstrial, Yixing?"

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah, sepupunya itu pasti tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan.

"Entahlah," Yixing mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Bukankah kau sudah punya Kris?" Nada suara Kahi terdengar rendah. "Aku yakin sepupuku yang satu itu akan sangat mengabdikan dirinya kepadamu." Ia terdengar seakan-akan menyuruh Yixing agar tidak mengikuti Queenstrial, tentu saja, agar saingannya semakin berkurang. Yixing adalah _healer_ dari Klan Zhang yang ayahnya ditunjuk untuk mendapat kehormatan menjadi dokter pribadi sang raja. Jika Yixing mengikuti Queenstrial, sudah pasti ia adalah lawan yang patut diperhitungkan.

Yixing mengangguk, "tentu saja, Kris adalah lelaki yang baik."

Setelah makan siang bersama, Sehun bergegas menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu dan mengeluarkan buku kosong yang tadi diberikan oleh Kris sebagai hadiah. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus warna merah di buku itu (warna keluarga mereka) sebelum akhirnya mulai menulis, menumpah kan tinta dari pena yang ia gunakan, menyusun kata demi kata hingga membuat kalimat, menucrahkan semua pemikirannya ke dalam buku itu.

 _Paman sakit, ayah menjadi gila, Kris sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, Kahi akan mengikuti Queenstrial dan Yixing,_ Sehun berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkannya lagi, _jika Kris sudah berhasil mengumpulkan uang yang cukup untuk melamar Yixing, pasti mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan meninggalkanku, dan aku akan sendirian, di sini, di dalam rumah keluarga Wu yang sudah tua. Tidak ada yang peduli denganku lagi, tidak ada yang menginginkanku, dan aku akan terus bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sampai aku mati nanti._

 _._

 _Sehun menatap peti sang paman yang diturunkan ke dalam tanah_.

Kini Sehun sedang berdiri di antara Kris yang menunduk sambil menatap tanah dan Kahi yang hanya memasang ekspresi kosong. Pamannya diberitakan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tadi malam, tidak lama setelah Kahi sampai di rumahnya setelah seharian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Sehun. Penyakit yang di derita pamannya itu telah menggerogoti setiap inci tubuh dan jiwa sang paman hingga akhrinya beliau memutuskan untuk pasrah dan membiarkan kegelapan menariknya lebih dalam. Ayah Sehun pun turut menghadiri pemakaman, meskipun ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan raut wajahnya.

Namun, yang membuat Sehun terkejut adalah banyaknya orang yang menghadiri pemakaman sang paman. Semua petinggi klan-klan besar seperti Klan Jung, Klan Choi, Klan Lee, dan klan-klan lainnya datang dan ikut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Kepala Klan Wu sekaligus Gubernur Idris. Saking terkejutnya, Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari ketika beberapa pengawal kerajaan—Guards—dan sesosok lelaki tinggi menghampiri barisan keluarganya.

"Aku dan segenap keluarga kerajaan turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tuan Wu." Sehun menoleh dengan cepat ketika ia melihat Pangeran Jongin sedang berdiri di depan Kris, sementara Kahi terlihat siap pingsan kapan saja dengan keberadaan Pangeran Jongin yang sedekat ini dengan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Kris membungkuk untuk hormat, namun ketika ia menegakkan badannya lagi, Sehun bisa melihat bahwa kakaknya itu lebih tinggi daripada Pangeran Jongin. Padahal selama ini ia menganggap bahwa sang pangeran terlihat begitu tinggi jika sedang berdiri di atas balkon Istana. Mungkin itu hanya ilusi semata.

"Pamanmu telah melakukan hal-hal baik selama hidupnya, terhadap Arda dan terutama untuk Idris, ia akan selalu di ingat." Pangeran Jongin menambahkan sementara Kris hanya mengangguk lesu. Kemudian kedua lelaki itu saling berjabat tangan dengan mantap sebelum akhirnya kedua iris gelap sang pangeran beralih ke arah Sehun dan Kahi. Ia menatap Sehun selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menoleh kepada Kahi untuk menyalaminya. "Sekali lagi aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ayahmu, Nona."

Kahi menunduk dengan gestur yang sama dengan Kris tadi, "terima kasih sudah menghadiri pemakanam ayahku, Yang Mulia." Mendengar nada suara Kahi yang tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun hampir mengira bahwa sepupunya telah mengikat sang pangeran dengan _charmspeak_ nya.

Pangeran Jongin kemudian menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Sehun, sesaat kemudian mereka berdua saling bertukar pandangan, Sehun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika dipandangi oleh sang pangeran seperti itu. Namun pada akhirnya, Pangeran Jongin hanya mengangguk ke arahnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan pemakaman diikuti dengan pengawalnya.

 _Begitu banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakaman paman_ , Sehun segera menulis di diarynya ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah. _Ini membuatku berpikir, sebenarnya keluargaku masih di anggap ada oleh klan-klan lainnya, atau mungkin mereka hanya menghadiri pemakaman paman sebagai formalitas saja?_

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan resah, takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dan ketika gambaran tentang Pangeran Jongin, yang pertama kali ia temui secara langsung beberapa jam yang lalu di pemakaman, muncul di pikirannya, Sehun dengan lancar menorehkan tinta-tinta itu di atas kertas.

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku bertatapan langsung dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan, mereka memang memukau dengan caranya sendiri. Aura mereka mengintimidasi, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja yang tidak biasa berada di antara bangsawan seperti Pangeran Jongin?_

 _Tapi ia tampan, sangat tampan malah. Kahi seperti ingin pingsan ketika tangannya di salami oleh sang pangeran. Meskipun aku tidak bersalaman dengannya, ditatap olehnya saja sudah cukup denganku. Setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui keberadaanku._ Sehun menghela nafas _. Siapapun yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak, pasti beruntung memiliki suami setampan dirinya_. _Dan pastinya itu bukan aku_.

Sehun menutup bukunya sambil terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, _bukan aku, yang pasti bukan aku, Wu Sehun, bukan aku yang akan menjadi istri dari seorang pangeran, atau yang akan menjadi ratu Arda nantinya. Pasti bukan aku, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa._

 _._

 _Penjamuan makan malam adalah hal yang sangat tidak di tunggu oleh Sehun._

Keluarga kerajaan mengundang seluruh klan-klan yang ada di Arda untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama yang diadakan untuk menyambut Queenstrial yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi. Mengundang seluruh klan-klan yang ada di Arda bukanlah hal yang sulit, tidak semua orang yang berdarah _ichor_ (emas)—darah yang membuat mereka memiliki kekuatan spesial, dan kaum mereka di sebut dengan Exology—adalah anggota dari klan-klan yang ternama. Meskipun keluarga Sehun tidak memiliki posisi yang begitu tinggi di mata klan-klan lainnya, tetapi setidaknya Klan Wu masih punya _gelar_ dibanding Exology yang tidak tergabung dengan klan apapun sama sekali.

"Kita harus tampil dengan memukau malam ini," Kahi berkata sambil merapihkan penampilan Sehun, "ini kesempatan jika kita ingin di _lirik_ oleh klan-klan lainnya."

Sehun menghela nafas kecil, ia melirik Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan pakaiannya sendiri dan ayah mereka yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat perapian rumah mereka, ekspresi ayahnya tidak terbaca, namun Sehun tahu pasti ayahnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kahi datang ke rumahnya satu jam yang lalu dan mulai membuat keributan disana-sini, mulai dari menyuruh para _maid_ untuk menyiapkan pakaian hingga memoles hadiah-hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada keluarga kerajaan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah di undang untuk menghadiri penjamuan. Ayahnya dan Kahi rela mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah besar hanya untuk membeli persolen dari Timur yang harganya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka selama kurang lebih sebulan.

"Sudah siap Sehun?" Kris bertanya kepada sang adik sambil menuruni tangga depan rumah mereka, lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan warna silver yang menghiasi pinggiran pakaiannya—warna Klan mereka—tidak jauh berbeda dengan pakaian yang dikenakan baik oleh Sehun maupun ayah mereka dan Kahi, meskipun gaun milik Kahi nampak lebih menonjolkan warna silvernya dan ada secarik kain berwarna emas yang melintangi gaun sepupunya itu, tanda bahwa ia akan mengikuti Queenstrial.

Sehun memberikan senyuman miring kepada sang kakak, "sudah," kemudian ia melihat ada dua kereta kuda yang terparkir di halaman rumah. "Kita akan menggunakan dua kereta kuda?"

Kris mengangguk, "Yang di depan milik Kahi, dia bersikeras ingin membawa kereta kudanya sendiri. Entah kenapa." Ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

 _Mungkin karena kereta kuda peninggalan paman terlihat jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan milik kami,_ pikir Sehun. Kemudian kedua saudara itu menoleh ke arah pintu rumah mereka dan menemukan ayah mereka sedang menuntun Kahi yang berwajah muram untuk menuruni tangga. Sehun kemudian berpikir, hal apa yang telah membuat sepupunya itu menjadi muram padahal sedari tadi ia yang paling semangat.

"Sehun," Kahi memanggilnya, nampaknya apapun yang telah membuat wanita itu kesal, ia sekarang akan melampiaskannya kepada Sehun. Ayah mereka sudah melepaskan tangan Kahi dan sekarang sedang berbicara dengan kusir mereka, sedangkan Kahi kini lagi-lagi merapihkan penampilan Sehun. "Akan ada banyak sekali makanan di Istana dan para pelayan akan memastikan piringmu agar tetap terisi. Tapi ingat, seenak apapun makanan yang disediakan, kau jangan sampai lupa untuk mengendalikan nafsu makanmu. Jangan sampai terjadi hal yang memalukan di Istana, ya Tuhan—"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas bosan sementara sepupunya itu terus-terusan memberikan wejangan kepadanya. Ia sadar diri untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh di Istana nanti karena nama baik klan-nya lah yang dipertaruhkan, apa lagi Kahi kali ini akan mengikuti Queenstrial yang artinya perempuan itu harus dapat memukau keluarga kerajaan agar mereka dapat berfikir bahwa Kahi itu patut diperhitungkan.

"Aku ingin berada di kereta kuda yang sama dengan Kris." Sehun tiba-tiba berujar, memotong celotehan Kahi dipertengahan.

"Apa?" Sepupunya itu nampak tersinggung karena ucapannya dipotong oleh Sehun. "Kalau begitu kau naik kereta kuda milikmu bersama Kris, sementara aku dan ayahmu akan menaiki kereta kuda milikku." Kemudian Kahi segera bergegas untuk menghampiri kereta kudanya kemudian sedikit berteriak kepada pelayan untuk segera membukakan pintu untuknya, Sehun meringis ketika melihat itu.

Perjalanan menuju Istana terasa lama bagi Sehun, mungkin karena ia tidak begitu menikmati perjalanannya. Ia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Kris yang sibuk membaca buku _Great Expectations_ sambil sesekali melirik sang adik yang berkali-kali menghela nafas bosan. Ukuran kereta kuda yang kecil membuat tubuh tinggi mereka tersiksa, sesekali kepala Sehun atau Kris membentur atap kereta yang rendah.

"Kau sudah membaca buku barumu?" Tanya Kris kepada Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Belum," Sehun berkata. "Akan ku baca nanti, sepertinya jalan ceritanya tidak begitu berbeda dengan buku _Pride and Prejudice_ yang asli."

Kris akhirnya menatap Sehun dari balik bukunya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, "begitukah? Tumben sekali kau menunda-nunda untuk membaca buku."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Kakaknya itu tahu sekali seluk-beluk tentang dirinya.

"Tidak ada."

Kris kemudian menutup pelan bukunya sebelum akhirnya memandang wajah Sehun dengan serius. "Jangan berbohong kepadaku, Wu Sehun."

"Aku tidak berbohong." Sehun berbohong. "Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak _mood_ untuk membaca buku." Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap jendela, berdoa di dalam hati agar Kris tidak dapat membaca ekspresi berbohongnya.

"Oh, aku tahu!" Kris menatap sang adik dengan pandangan curiga. "Kau ingin mengikuti Queenstrial."

Sehun terbahak mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh sang kakak, Kris itu kadang bisa menjadi naif juga. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku malah senang Kahi yang mewakili klan kita untuk mengikuti Queenstrial."

"Padahal aku lebih mendukungmu untuk mengikuti ajang itu dibanding Kahi." Kris kemudian memajukan dirinya agar bisa berbicara lebih dekat dengan Sehun, "aku pesimis Kahi akan di pilih oleh sang pangeran, bukannya apa, tapi jangan bilang kepadanya kalau aku bilang seperti itu." Ia berbisik seakan-akan takut jika Kahi yang berada di kereta kuda lain bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, Sehun terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Yixing?" Tanya Sehun, penasaran akan kelanjutan hubungan sang kakak dengan sahabatnya itu.

Di luar dugaan, Kris malah memasang ekspresi keras. "Kami telah mengakhiri semuanya."

Sehun terkesiap, "m-mengapa? Kalian begitu bahagia bersama, saling mencintai—"

"Terkadang cinta saja tidak cukup, Sehun." Kris berkata dengan pelan, kemudian ia menopang dagunya untuk menatapi pemandangan lewat jendela. "Ada hal-hal lain yang lebih besar dan lebih penting daripada cinta, kau akan mengerti nanti."

"Kapan?" Dahi Sehun mengkerut, Kris masih suka memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. "Kris, aku sudah besar, aku sudah mengerti hal-hal seperti itu—"

"Kau belum mengerti, dik."

"Lalu kapan aku akan mengerti jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku apapun!"

"Tunggu sampai kau bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai," Kris tersenyum. "Kau akan mengerti saat itu."

 _Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi_ , Sehun berkata di dalam hati, menahan rasa untuk segera menuliskan semuanya kedalam buku diarynya. _Mungkin itu akan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang tidak akan pernah ku mengerti di dunia ini_. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas perkataan Kris lagi dan membiarkan kereta kuda itu berjalan dalam diam sampai ke Istana.

 _._

 _Sehun kini mengerti alasan mengapa Kris dan Yixing berpisah, setidaknya untuk saat ini_.

Ketika Sehun dan keluarganya sedang berdiri di barisan, menunggu untuk dipanggil dan dipersilahkan untuk memasuki tempat penjamuan, ia menangkap Kris yang sedang memandang ke arah pojok ruangan, dimana seluruh anggota Klan Zhang berkumpul dan Sehun kemudian juga melihat Yixing tampil sempurna mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau dan hitam (warna klannya) . Namun seperti Kahi, ada kain berwarna emas yang melintangi pakaian Yixing, yang menandakan bahwa sahabatnya itu juga akan mengikuti Queenstrial.

"Klan Choi dari Labrador!"

Segerombolan orang mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru tua dan biru muda bergerak melintasi ruangan sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik pintu besar yang mengarah ke tempat penjamuan. Sehun sempat melihat seorang lelaki yang familiar berada di rombongan tadi, itu Suho, Sehun mengenalnya karena mansion milik Klan Choi berada dekat dengan mansion milik Klan Zhang. Sehun dan Yixing sering bertemu Suho yang sibuk berlatih kemampuan memanipulasi airnya, tak jarang juga mereka saling bertukar senyum dan sapa.

"Kulihat Jinri yang menjadi wakil dari Klan Choi untuk Queenstrial." Ayah mereka bergumam kepada Kahi, "berhati-hatilah, Klan Choi akan menjadi salah satu saingan terberat untukmu."

"Jangan khawatir paman," Kahi berkata sambil sibuk mengipasi dirinya. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan."

"Klan Park dari Caines!"

"Ugh, aku benci mereka." Kahi menggerutu. Sehun melirik ke arah Klan Park yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu besar, mereka terlihat bersinar dengan pakaian berwarna serba merah dan oranye, warna yang melambangkan kekuatan api mereka. Ekspresi wajah mereka pongah, wajar saja karena rata-rata kemenangan Arda di medan perang adalah akibat dari campur tangan para prajurit dari Klan Park dan kekuatan api mereka. Namun, bukan hal itu yang menyebabkan Kahi membenci mereka, melainkan mendiang ibu sepupunya itu merupakan anggota Klan Park yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Kahi dan ayahnya hanya karena saat itu nama baik Klan Wu telah merosot.

"Kahi, lihat siapa yang akang mengikuti Queenstial dari Klan Park! Itu Sunyoung!" Kris berseru sambil terkekeh.

Kahi menatap sepupu dari pihak ibunya itu dengan pandangan sengit. "Tidak akan kubiarkan ia mengalahkanku dalam Queenstrial!"

"Jangan besar kepala."

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menyaksikan kakak dan sepupunya yang sedang cekcok. Terkadang mereka berdua bisa menjadi sangat kekanakan jika sudah bertengkar, entah itu karena berbeda pendapat atau karena memperebutkan benda yang sama.

"Klan Wu dari Idris!"

Kahi segera menghentikan perdebatan kecilnya dengan Kris lalu berseru dengan panik, "itu kita!"

Ketika Sehun dan keluarganya berjalan di atas karpet merah yang akan menuntun mereka menuju pintu besar, ia dapat merasakan berpasang-pasang mata menatap setiap gerak-gerik mereka dengan tajam dan juga bisikan-bisikan yang Sehun kira membicarakan hal-hal seperti "mengapa mereka masih ada?" "apakah mereka _menyihir_ keluarga kerajaan agar diperbolehkan untuk ikut jamuan makan malam?" dan masih banyak lagi. Namun nampaknya diantara ayah, kakak, dan sepupunya tidak ada yang menyadari semua hal itu, jadi yang Sehun lakukan adalah berdiri dengan tegap dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan semuanya.

"Di sebelah sini," seorang wanita dengan wajah serius menuntun mereka untuk duduk di meja yang telah di sediakan. "Silahkan duduk, eh…Tuan Wu." Wanita itu menatap ayah mereka yang sudah mengeluarkan sebotol kecil gin dari balik setelannya.

"Terima kasih." Kris tersenyum kepada wanita itu untuk mewakili ayahnya yang sudah menghempaskan diri ke atas kursi tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan terima kasih. Wanita itu kemudian segera membalikkan badannya dengan wajah yang memerah, Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkannya, kakaknya memang tampan, Kris memiliki tubuh tinggi yang proporsional, rambut pirang cerah yang bersinar seperti emas, senyum yang menawan, tatapan mata yang tajam, suara berat, dan semua itu berhasil menarik minat banyak perempuan, _dulu_ , sebelum keluarga mereka terperosok seperti ini.

Sehun menatap peralatan makan yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya. Peralatannya begitu mengkilap dan bersih, keluarganya sudah pasti tidak akan mampu membeli peralatan makan seperti ini. Sehun sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berwarna perak, selain karena itu merupakan warna klannya, Sehun juga menyukai ketika warna perak itu bersinar dipantuli cahaya.

"Siapa tahu bukan hanya Kahi yang dapat menarik perhatian pangeran nanti ya, hahaha." Ayah mereka berkata sambil tertawa, alkohol mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

"Oh paman, kau tidak berpikir Kris dan Sehun juga akan memikat hati pangeran bukan? Kita sudah tahu bahwa—"

Ayah mereka menatap Kahi dengan pandangan jengkel, "tidak usah menceramahiku, gadis muda. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Maksudku adalah siapa tahu kedua anakku dapat bertemu dengan orang yang pas untuk mereka di sini." Mendengar itu, Sehun dan Kris saling berpandangan, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu pasti ada maksud lain dibalik perkataan sang ayah.

"Terutama kau, Kris." Tuan Wu menunjuk anak tertuanya itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau adalah penerus Klan Wu nantinya, kau harus memilih istri yang benar-benar baik—"

"Maksud ayah Yixing tidak baik, begitu?" Kris memotong perkataan ayahnya dengan wajah masam.

"Bukan begitu," Tuan Wu berkata sambil melirik seorang pelayan yang sedang menuangkan wine ke gelas-gelas mereka. "anak itu dan klannya tidak begitu berguna untuk keluarga kita, masih banyak klan-klan lain yang lebih berguna—"

Kris meletakkan gelas berisi winenya di meja dengan sedikit kasar. "Bisakah ayah sedetik saja tidak memikirkan ego ayah dan biarkan aku memilih calon istriku sendiri?" Kakak Sehun itu menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan tajam, namun Tuan Wu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Tunggu sampai kau berumah tangga, Kris." Ayah mereka berkata dengan tajam. "Kau sama sekali belum mengerti apa-apa."

Sehun melihat kakaknya itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kris sekarang, ia juga sering diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan itu sama sekali tidak enak.

"Sehun kau juga," Sehun menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Sering-seringlah pergi ke luar rumah, jangan hanya berdiam diri di dalam. Kau tidak berencana untuk hidup sendirian selamanya, kan?"

Sehun menunduk dalam, ia tidak tahu harus membalas ucapan ayahnya dengan apa. Sejujurnya, belum terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya untuk mencari pasangan hidup, Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Orang lain yang sebaya dengannya tidak ada yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mementingkan diri sendiri dan harta.

"Benar sekali Sehun," Kahi ikut-ikutan membuka suaranya. "Jangan menjadi orang yang membosankan."

"Lebih baik membosankan dari pada menyenangkan dan berakhir di tempat pelacuran," Kris menatap Kahi dengan bosan, "kau pasti tahu tentang hal itu kan, sepupu?"

Kahi menatap Kris dengan mata disipitkan, "apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek, "bukankah teman-temanmu banyak yang bekerja di sana? Kupikir kau juga tertarik, berhubung banyak lelaki tua nan kaya yang datang ke sana dan mungkin saja tertarik untuk menjadikanmu istri kesekian mereka." Kemudian ia menatap Kahi dari atas hingga kebawah, "atau mungkin tidak, kau terlalu kurus, mereka mungkin lebih memilih untuk membeli kuda yang gemuk-gemuk dibanding engkau."

Sehun tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Kris sementara wajah Kahi sudah seluruhnya memerah hingga ke telinganya sekalipun, sudah pasti ia tersulut oleh amarah. Sepupunya itu segera menoleh untuk meminta pertolongan dari ayah Sehun, namun Tuan Wu hanya berkata, "hentikan Kris, itu konyol dan bodoh."

Kris mengedipkan matanya kepada Sehun yang melemparkan senyuman terima kasih kepada sang kakak karena sudah membelanya dari komentar pedas Kahi. Sehun kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi dan menatap satu persatu tamu-tamu lain yang mulai memasuki ruangan penjamuan sambil berpikir, _di antara sekian banyaknya orang yang datang malam ini, mungkinkah salah satu dari mereka ada yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti?_

 _._

 _Sehun berusaha untuk tetap menjaga nafsu makannya seperti yang dikatakan Kahi._

Makanannya memang menggugah selera, berbagai jenis makanan yang Sehun kira tidak akan pernah ia rasakan semua tersedia di hadapannya sekarang. Namun ia tahu, ia tidak bisa seenak jidatnya makan dengan rakus di Istana, terutama di hadapan klan-klan lainnya dan tentu saja, keluarga kerajaan.

Bukan hanya makanannya yang membuat Sehun takjub, namun peralatan makan perak yang bersinar terang juga menarik perhatian Sehun. Bahkan sedikit terlintas di pikiran Sehun untuk mengambil diam-diam beberapa sendok dan garpu, jika saja klannya tidak duduk berhadapan dengan Klan Jung, _whisperer_ , mereka pasti sudah mengetahui rencana kecil Sehun

Namun meskipun begitu, nampaknya Klan Jung berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikan Klan Wu yang duduk di seberang mereka. Perhatian mereka nampaknya lebih terarah kepada keluarga kerajaan yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. _Mungkin sambil berusaha untuk membaca pikiran mereka_ , pikir Sehun. Tetapi Sehun sendiri juga sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari keluarga kerajaan.

Sang raja, seperti biasa, duduk di tengah-tengah dengan natural. Sedari kecil, Sehun selalu menganggap rajanya itu memiliki wajah yang ramah, meskipun beliau juga merupakan Jenderal di medan perang dan jika ia memang kejam, sang Raja dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu dengan baik. Malam ini sepertinya suasana hati beliau sedang sangat baik, ia tertawa sambil berbicara dengan sang Penasihat yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil dengan ekspresif menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, seakan-akan sangat bersemangat untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada sang Raja.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Queenstrial-nya merupakan persaingan yang sangat ketat dan diselingi oleh banyak rumor miring. Meskipun nampaknya para peserta Queenstrial itu tidak peduli bahwa sang Raja tidak akan pernah benar-benar mencintai mereka, tetapi mereka tidak peduli, bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah jika mereka bisa memenangkan hadiah utamanya, sebuah takhta. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil melewati itu semua dan sekaligus juga memenangkan hati sang Raja adalah Ratu Victoria.

Sang Ratu duduk di sebelah kiri Raja, tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan lainnya yang mengenakan gaun, sang Ratu lebih memilih untuk mengenakan pakaian perangnya yang berwarna hitam dan sulit untuk mengabaikan mahkotanya yang berwarna emas dengan berlian yang juga berwarna hitam. Ratu Victoria merupakan Ratu pertama yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di medan perang, bahkan beliau lebih sering menempati posisi sang suami di medan perang. Namun malam ini, sang Ratu nampak santai, terbukti ketika ia tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang putra, Pangeran Jongin.

Sang Pangeran berdiri di sebelah sang ibunda, sejajar dengan sang Penasihat kerajaan yang berdiri di sisi lain. Ada segelas wine di tangannya dan meskipun ia sedang berbicara dengan sang Ratu, namun pandangannya bergerilya ke sepenjuru ruangan sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Sang Pangeran nampaknya mengenali Sehun dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, sebuah gestur kecil yang membuat Sehun harus menahan nafasnya.

"Sepertinya rumor mengenai Penasihat kerajaan kita menjadi _selingan_ Raja kita terbukti benar, ya?"

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati Soojung dari Klan Jung kini sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Namun Sehun tidak yakin apakah perempuan itu memang berbicara kepadanya atau tidak, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah menatap Soojung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku berbicara denganmu, Wu." Soojung kembali bersuara, senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir perempuan itu.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung, "kau berbicara denganku?"

"Jangan konyol," Soojung mendengus, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat dimana keluarga kerajaan berada. "Lihat itu, lihat betapa dekatnya sang Raja dengan sang Penasihat. Kalau aku jadi Ratu, tidak akan ku biarkan hal itu terjadi."

 _Tentu saja dia akan mengikuti Queenstrial_ , pikir Sehun sambil memandangi Soojung yang sedang menatap tajam sang Penasihat yang masih berbincang seru dengan sang Raja. _Dia pasti akan menjadi saingan berat Kahi_.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi saingan terberat sepupumu." Soojung kini menatap Sehun dengan senyuman miring di wajahnya. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa perempuan itu mengenakan gaun berwarna gading dengan kain emas yang melintangi tubuhnya dan perhiasan berwarna cokelat, semua itu melambangkan klannya, senada dengan rambut pirangnya sehingga membuat mata gelapnya terlihat mencolok. Namun bukan penampilannya yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

 _Apakah ia baru saja—_

Soojung terkikik sambil menutupinya dengan punggung tangannya, "ya, aku baru saja membaca pikiranmu."

Rasanya seakan-akan seluruh tubuhnya disiram oleh air keras hingga membuatnya menggigil, nafasnya tercekat ketika ia tahu baru saja ada orang asing yang dengan mudahnya menyusup ke dalam pikirannya. Dengan cepat Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu dengan gugup berkata, "p-permisi." Sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari meja makan, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Kahi atau seruan dari Kris.

Dengan cekatan Sehun berjalan menembus kerumunan para Exology sambil berusaha untuk mengosongkan pikirannya, _kosong kosong kosong_ , Sehun berkali-kali mengucapkannya di dalam hati seperti dalam pikirannya terdengar suara tawa yang bergema dan bisikan-bisikan lain yang membuat kepalanya terasa berat, _seberapa jauh lagi aku harus pergi?_

 _Lebih jauh,_ bisik Soojung di dalam kepalanya. Sehun terkesiap lalu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak gemetar ketika melewati para penjaga yang berjaga-jaga di sepanjang lorong. Tanpa ia sadari kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu belakang Istana dan dihadapannya terpampanglah taman dengan air mancur terletan di tengah-tengahnya.

Suara Soojung sudah tidak terdengar lagi di kepalanya, membuat Sehun menghela nafas dengan lega sembari mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap air mancur di hadapannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada kejadian tadi dimana Soojung menyusup ke dalam pikirannya, Sehun merasa seakan-akan perempuan itu sudah mengetahui seluruh rahasianya hanya dengan sekali membaca pikirannya.

"Sedang mencari udara segar bukan?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah kanannya hanya untuk menemukan Pangeran Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Sang Pangeran sudah tidak lagi mengenakan jas kerajaannya dan hanya menyisakan dasi dan kemeja yang dikeluarkan dari celananya dan terlihat sedikit kusut. Tidak ada mahkota di kepalanya membuat Pangeran Jongin terlihat seperti remaja biasa.

"Y-Yang Mulia!" Sehun dengan sigap berdiri dari duduknya untuk menunduk hormat kepada sang Pangeran.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Pangeran Jongin bergumam, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Sehun. "Kau adik dari Kris Wu, bukan?"

Sehun terkejut ketika ia mendapati bahwa sang Pangeran mengenal sosok kakaknya, padahal selama ini Kris nampaknya sebisa mungkin menghindari semua urusan dengan keluarga kerajaan. "Bagaimana kau mengenal kakakku?"

"Kris cukup terkenal di kalangan para prajurit." Pangeran Jongin melangkah untuk mendekati Sehun meskipun ia nampaknya masih menjaga jarak. "Sebagai satu-satunya prajurit dari Klan Wu yang tersisa."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, "itu sudah menjelaskan banyak hal." Kemudian ia kembali terdiam, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melanjutkan percakapan, terutama dengan salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan oleh Sehun bahwa ia dapat berbicara alih-alih bertatap muka dengan sang Pangeran.

"Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya jika harus memulai percakapan setiap waktu," Pangeran Jongin berkata sambil kemudian duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Sehun namun masih menyisakan jarak di antara mereka. "Aku lebih sering berbicara dengan anggota keluargaku dibanding dengan orang lain, mereka nampaknya enggan untuk berbicara lebih lama denganku." Ia terkekeh.

"Mungkin mereka merasa terintimidasi," Sehun berbicara tanpa sadar, ketika ia melihat raut wajah Jongin yang mengkerut, buru-buru Sehun meralat ucapannya. "Maksudku, kau kan seorang Pangeran, mungkin mereka segan untuk berbicara denganmu."

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" Sehun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Pangeran Jongin. "Apakah kau merasa terintimidasi denganku?"

 _Tidak_ , Sehun ingin berkata seperti itu, Pangeran Jongin tidak membuatnya merasa terintimidasi sama sekali, Sehun malah merasa santai dan _nyaman_?

"Kau nampak panik ketika berpisah dari keluargamu tadi." Syukurlah Pangeran Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, "Soojung bermain-main dengan pikiranmu?"

"Siapapun yang mengatur tempat duduknya pastilah memiliki dendam dengan klanku." Sehun menghela nafas, ia teringat ketika Klan Jung duduk di hadapan Klan Wu, Kahi dan Soojung masing—masing saling melemparkan tatapan tajam sementara Sehun hanya duduk dengan gugup.

"Klan mu memiliki kemampuan yang tak kalah hebatnnya dari Klan Jung." Sehun mengernyit, ini perasaannya saja atau Pangeran Jongin sedang berusaha untuk menghiburnya?

Sehun tertawa dengan sarkastik, "kalau memang benar begitu, pastilah sepupu-sepupuku sudah kembali dari medan perang dengan selamat."

Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya suara sang Pangeran mulai terdengar kembali, "aku tidak bermaksud—"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, "aku tahu." Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya, tidak tahan jika harus berlama-lama berpisah dari keluarganya, dan jika ada orang lain yang memergoki mereka berdua sedang berada di taman sambil berbincang, bisa dikatakan keesokan harinya akan ada rumor aneh yang mulai beredar, dan Sehun sudah pasti tidak ingin mendengar rumor itu. "Aku harus kembali ke dalam, kakakku pasti khawatir jika aku pergi terlalu lama." Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap sang Pangeran yang juga ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu kembali ke dalam?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah di serang oleh para peserta Queenstrial karena ketahuan menghabiskan waktu dengan Pangeran mereka."

Pangeran Jongin mengangkat alisnya, ia sepertinya terhibur dengan perkataan Sehun. "Tapi Queenstrial belum di mulai, jadi setidaknya sekarang aku masih bukan Pangeran mereka." Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun. "Jadi mereka tidak akan menyerangmu, mungkin." Sang Pangeran berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin." Sehun mengangguk, kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Pangeran Jongin dan kemudian mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju Istana. "Aku rasa Kahi yang pertama kali akan membunuhku."

Pangeran Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kahi? Sepupumu?"

"Dia sangat tergila-gila denganmu," Sehun bergumam, mereka mulai menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. "Kau membuatnya semangat kembali setelah kematian ayahnya, terima kasih."

"Aku tersanjung." Dari samping, Sehun bisa melihat sang Pangeran tersenyum. Kemudian Pangeran Jongin menyapa para penjaga yang beraga-jaga di sepanjang lorong dengan anggukan, lalu perhatiannya kembali lagi kepada Sehun. "Ketika kau sudah kembali ke mejamu, jika Soojung bermain-main dengan pikiranmu lagi, balas saja dia."

"Kemampuanku belum semahir Kris, terima kasih." Kata Sehun. "Lagi pula ada peraturan, aku tidak mau masuk penjara hanya ketahuan ingin membalas perlakuan Soojung kepadaku."

Pangeran Jongin berhenti secara mendadak, membuat Sehun juga ikut-ikutan berhenti. "Tapi apakah dia memikirkan peraturan ketika bermain-main dengan pikiranmu? Jangan terlalu naif, Sehun." Itu pertama kalinya sang Pangeran menyebut namanya, dan yang mengejutkan, Sehun menyukainya ketika mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir sang Pangeran.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata mereka berhenti di depan pintu ruang makan. Sehun segera melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Pangeran Jongin yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya. "Kurasa cukup sampai di sini saja kau mengantarku."

"Sehun—"

"A-aku harus pergi." Sehun bergegas untuk membuka pintu ruang makan yang besar, "terima kasih." Kemudian ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Pangeran Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sehun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Tunggu!" Pangeran Jongin berteriak, membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tetap tidak membalikkan badannya. "Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Sehun kini membalikkan badannya agar bisa menatap wajah sang Pangeran untuk terakhir kalinya, setidaknya ia kira begitu. "Mungkin." Ia menunduk untuk memberi hormat terakhir kepada Pangeran Jongin sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meneruskan kembali langkahnya.

 _Hari ini aku bertemu dan berbicara secara empat mata dengan sang Pangeran. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan mengajakku berbicara, bahkan ia ingat dengan namaku._ Ketika kembali dari penjamuan makan malam, Sehun bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk menulis diarynya. _Ia sangat tampan, ya Tuhan, dan ia ternyata lebih baik dibanding perkiraanku. Pangeran Jongin mungkin bisa menjadi raja yang lebih baik daripada ayahnya._

Sehun menghela nafas sambil menatapi tulisan yang baru saja ia tulis, _tapi aku juga bertemu dengan Soojung dari Klan Jung tadi, ia sangat berbahaya, ia berhasil memasuki pikiranku tanpa aku ketahui. Aku harus berhati-hati dengannya._

 _Harus._

 _._

 _Sehun akhrinya menyetujui permintaan Kahi untuk menemaninya di Istana._

Setiap peserta Queenstrial diperbolehkan membawa satu anggota keluarganya untuk menemani mereka selama beberapa saat di Istana, setidaknya sampai pembukaan Queenstrial selesai. Kahi tentu saja langsung memilih Sehun tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tidak mungkin sekali aku memilih ayahmu," kata Kahi sambil berdecak. "Kris juga."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah, ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang membosankan, "jadi aku akan melakukan apa saja selama di Istana?"

"Entahlah," Kahi mengangkat kedua bahunya, nampaknya perempuan itu juga tidak tahu atau mungkin tidak peduli. "Mungkin kau akan sering bertemu dengan Pangeran Jongin atau keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Pastikan kau menyebut namaku setiap kali bertemu mereka."

Sehun tertegun mendengar perkataan Kahi, bertemu dengan Pangeran Jongin tidak terpikirkan olehnya sampai sepupunya itu membicarakannya. _Tapi Istana ini besar_ , pikir Sehun, _kecil kemungkinanku untuk bertemu dengan Pangeran Jongin di sini_. Ia—dengan bodohnya—berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun lagi-lagi pemikirannya salah.

Ketika Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan di taman Istana yang sangat luas, ia begitu terpesona dengan keindahan bunga-bunga di taman hingga tidak menyadari ada beberapa pengawal yang berjalan menujunya, dengan Pangeran Jongin yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kita benar-benar bertemu lagi, bukan?"

Sehun menoleh untuk mendapati Pangeran Jongin yang kini sedang tersenyum menatapnya. "Yang Mulia?"

Pangeran Jongin berjalan mendekatinya setelah memberikan tanda kepada pengawalnya untuk diam di tempat. "Sudah ku duga Kahi akan mengajakmu ke Istana."

Sehun menunduk untuk menatap tanah, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Pangeran Jongin, dan apakah hal ini masih di sebut dengan kesengajaan?

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Pangeran Jongin kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa bertatap muka dengan sang Pangeran. "Bagaimana tempat tinggalku?"

"Sangat indah." Sehun berkata dengan jujur, "aku tidak menyangka jika tamanmu ternyata seindah ini." Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkuk membentuk senyuman.

Pangeran Jongin mengagguk, "ibuku sangat suka berkebun, _well_ , ketika ia tidak pergi berperang tentu saja. Bahkan bisa di bilang para tukang kebun di sini adalah teman terdekat ibuku." Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru taman.

Sehun tertawa mendengar itu, "aku tidak menyangka Ratu lebih memilih berkebun di banding pesta minum teh seperti kebanyakan wanita lainnya."

"Percayalah," Pangeran Jongin menunjukkan senyuman jenakanya. "Bagi ibuku pesta minum teh itu sangat kekanak-kanakan."

Selama sesaat kedua orang itu hanya berpandangan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Sehun mulai membuka suaranya kembali karena tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta di antara mereka. "Jadi, bagaimana Queenstrial? Sudah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Pangeran Jongin nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, "itu akan menjadi cerita yang panjang." Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun, persis seperti ketika malam dimana ia dan Sehun bertemu di taman, "bagaimana kalau aku menceritakannya kepadamu sembari kita berjalan-jalan di taman?" Ia lagi-lagi menampilkan senyuman menawannya.

 _Berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan sang Pangeran bukan masalah, kan?_ Sehun berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Pangeran Jongin.

 _Pangeran Jongin ternyata orang yang sangat mudah di ajak berbicara_ , Sehun menulis di diarynya, _ia nampak kesepian, itu mengejutkan, apakah aku bisa menghapuskan rasa sepinya?_

 _Setidaknya aku bisa menghindari ayahku untuk beberapa saat_.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semakin lama semakin sering juga mereka bertemu. Yang awalnya mereka hanya bertemu setiap seminggu sekali, kini bisa hampir setiap hari Sehun bertemu dengan Pangeran Jongin. Titik pertemuan mereka selalu terletak di taman Istana, di samping semak-semak bunga mawar merah. Setiap mereka bertemu pula Pangeran Jongin selalu meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya berkeliling taman Istana, tanpa di ikuti oleh para pengawalnya.

"Kau punya banyak orang yang menunggumu di Istana untuk di ajak berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman, tetapi kau malah memilihku?" Tanya Sehun ketika suatu hari mereka sedang memandangi kolam ikan yang terletak di ujung taman Istana.

Pangeran Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, "entahlah, aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan mereka, kau membuatku nyaman dengan berada di sekitarmu." Kemudian ia melemparkan sejumput makanan ikan ke dalam kolam ikan.

Sehun memilih untuk memperhatikann bagaimana ikan-ikan itu memperebutkan makanan mereka dengan brutal dan langsung teringat akan Queenstrial. "Bukankah ikan-ikan itu dan makanannya melambangkan Queenstrial?" Ia tiba-tiba berkata, membuat Pangeran Jongin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu?" Sang Pangeran mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung.

"Ikan-ikan itu melambangkan para peserta Queenstrial, mereka memperebutkan satu hal yang sama." Kata Sehun, lalu ia menunjuk makanan ikan yang jumlahnya semakin berkurang. "Yaitu kau, makanan ikan."

Di luar dugaan, sang Pangeran malah tertawa menanggapi perkataan Sehun. "Kau menyamakan aku dengan makanan ikan?" Ia menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang bersinar, "teman macam apa kau?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "itu hanya perumpamaan."

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Sang Pangeran tersenyum miring, membuat Sehun harus memalingkan wajahnya, meskipun telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Pangeran Jongin, Sehun masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, terutama ketika sang Pangeran tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _Pertemanan_ mereka terus berlanjut hingga sampai di titik dimana sang Pangeran memintanya untuk memanggilnya Kai, bukan Yang Mulia atau Pangeran Jongin lagi. "Panggilan keluarga," katanya, ia menjelaskan hanya beberapa orang saja yang diperbolehkan olehnya untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan Kai.

 _Berapa banyak peserta Queenstrial yang memanggilnya Kai_? Batin Sehun. _Mungkin banyak, lebih banyak dari dugaanku_.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ujar Kai pada suatu hari, Sehun menoleh dengan terkejut ke arah Kai. Pasalnya, selama ini mereka hanya berjalan-jalan di taman saja, tidak pernah memasuki Istana atau bahkan keluar dari Istana. Maka itu, ketika Kai berkata ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, Sehun tidak bisa menghindari rasa kagetnya.

Terutama ketika ia menyadari ada sedikit nada gugup di dalam suara Kai.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya ketika ia sudah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan jenakanya, "rahasia." Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi resah, seakan-akan ia sedang menimang-nimang apakah Sehun akan menyukai idenya atau tidak.

Ternyata Kai membawanya ke sebuah teater. Bukan karena teater itu sangat besar, mewah, dan sepi yang membuat Sehun gugup, fakta bahwa teater itu berada di bagian dalam Istana membuat Sehun waswas. Itu artinya sepanjang perjalanan, akan ada banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, terutama para peserta Queenstrial. Mereka akan bertanya-tanya, apa yang Pangeran Jongin lakukan bersama seseorang (yang bukan siapa-siapa) di teater, hanya berdua.

"Kau tahu? Terlalu banyak yang memperhatikan kita." Sehun berkata dengan suara kecil.

Kai nampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan perhatian yang diberikan kepada mereka, mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa. "Abaikan saja mereka, mereka akan pergi dengan sendirinya." Namun, ketika Kai merasakan ketidaknyamanan Sehun, lelaki itu bergegas menghampiri para penjaga lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka. Sedetik kemudian para penjaga segera bergerak untuk mengusir kerumunan orang yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan mereka berdua, membuat Sehun diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi," Kai kembali ke sisinya dengan senyuman, "kau ingin menonton film apa?"

Sehun melirik Kai, "entahlah, kau yang pilih." Sehun jarang sekali menonton film, keluarganya tidak mampu untuk membayar tiket film di teater negara.

Kai kemudian meraih tangan Sehun untuk dilingkarkan ke lengannya, gestur yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka, namun tetap saja berhasil membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

 _Hentikan_ , Sehun berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, _Kai seorang Pangeran dan ia terikat dengan Queenstrial, kau bukan siapa-siapa, jangan terlalu berharap._ Meskipun Sehun sangat menikmati keberadaannya.

"Aku tahu film sebuah film bagus yang kau pasti akan suka." Kai membimbingnya untuk memasuki teater, Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Kai ternyata memiliki selera humor yang sangat tidak di sangka-sangka.

"Oh, Sehun?" Sehun menoleh ketika Kai menyentuh pelan pergelangan tangannya, sang Pangeran sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran namun ada sedikit raut jahil juga di wajahnya. "Kau tidak takut gelap kan?"

 _._

 _Sehun dan Yixing bertemu di sebuah lorong._

"Yixing?" Sehun memegang pundak sahabatnya itu dengan pelan, "kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya dengan khawatir.

Yixing menoleh dan menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Sehun, "aku tidak apa-apa, Hun." Kemudian ia meremas tangan sahabatnya itu, berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak pertama kali kedua sahabat itu dipertemukan kembali di lorong Istana, sudah lebih dari seminggu pula sejak Sehun dan Kai menonton film di teater Istana. Sehun sudah beberapa kali menemui Kai setelah itu, namun nampaknya sang Pangeran juga harus membagi waktunya dengan para Queenstrial lain dan tugasnya sebagai seorang penerus takhta, jadilah mereka berdua baru bertemu dua kali selama seminggu.

Tetapi Sehun juga mulai menyadari satu hal, ini sudah dua bulan semenjak Queenstrial di laksanakan, tetapi para pendamping seperti Sehun belum juga dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Padahal menurut peraturan, para pendamping hanya di perbolehkan tinggal di Istana selama dua bulan pertama masa Queenstrial, dan ini bahkan sudah lebih dari dua bulan.

"Ini perintah dari Pangeran Jongin." Kata seorang lelaki yang bernama Suho, ia ternyata pendamping dari Jinri. Mereka berdua memiliki kamar yang bersebrangan dengan satu sama lain, dan selama ia tinggal di Istana sebagai pendamping Kahi, Suho nampaknya cukup ramah kepadanya. Lelaki itulah yang menemaninya jika Sehun sedang tidak bersama Yixing atau Kai.

"Kau tahu, Sehun? Kau nampaknya sangat dekat dengan Pangeran Jongin?" Ujar Yixing dengan pelan.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan heran, "aku dan Kai hanya berteman?"

Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, "benarkah kalian hanya teman? Hingga Pangeran Jongin bersedia membawamu ke teater dan bahkan ia membiarkanmu untuk memanggilnya Kai!"

"Kau…" Sehun menahan nafasnya tajam sambil menatap Yixing dengan mata membulat sempurna, "cemburu?"

Di luar dugaan, Yixing malah tertawa. "Astaga! Tentu saja tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu ya Tuhan!" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Justru aku khawatir denganmu." Yixing tersenyum lembut kepada Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Dahi Sehun mengkerut. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "bukan itu, Sehun." Ia menatap Sehun dengan sendu, tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus-elus kepala sahabatnya itu. "Hanya saja, peserta lain sering sekali membicarakan tentangmu. Pangeran Jongin lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu dibanding dengan peserta lainnya; dia bahkan baru mengajak lima dari 32 orang peserta lainnya untuk kencan. Mereka nampaknya tidak senang jika ada orang lain yang merebut perhatian Pangeran mereka."

Sehun memijat dahinya sendiri dengan mata terpejam, ia sudah tahu bahwa peserta Queenstrial pasti membicarakan perihal hubungannya dengan Kai yang _terlalu_ dekat. "Sudah ku bilang kita hanya berteman."

"Tetapi peserta lain tidak akan melihatnya seperti itu, terutama jika Pangeran Jongin sering membatalkan janji kencannya dengan peserta lain hanya untuk menemuimu." Yixing berujar. "Kau harus berhati-hati Sehun, aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Tenang saja, Yixing." Sehun merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Idris dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi mengenai pertemananku dengan Kai." Ia tersenyum kepada Yixing, namun sahabatnya itu membalas senyuman cerianya dengan senyuman sedih.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan melukai hatimu sendiri, Sehun." Yixing menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat. "Berjanjilah."

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membalas perkataan Yixing. "Aku berjanji."

 _Yixing memintaku untuk berjanji agar tidak melukai hatiku sendiri,_ Sehun menulis di dalam diarynya, _aku telah berjanji kepadanya meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menepatinya atau tidak. Kai masih saja memintaku untuk menemuinya, bahkan ia kini tidak hanya mengajakku berjalan-jalan di taman saja. Setiap makan malam, ia pasti selalu menghampiri mejaku, mengundang tatapan bertanya-tanya dari orang lain. Namun mengapa rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan itu?_

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

 _Aku berpapasan dengan Soojung lagi hari ini, namun ia nampaknya tidak menggangguku lagi dengan menyelundup ke dalam pikiranku. Tatapannya masih dingin seperti pertama kali aku melihat matanya ketika malam penjamuan. Aku harus menjaga pikiranku dari dirinya selama berada di Istana, aku harus menghindarinya, HARUS._

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Sehun tersenyum ketika suara Kai yang berbisik terdengar di telinganya, ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh lelaki itu memancar dari belakang punggungnya. Kai pasti telah mengendap-endap di belakangnya, berusaha untuk mengejutkannya.

"Apa itu?" Sehun melirik dari ekor matanya, namun ia hanya dapat melihat sepasang iris gelap milik Kai yang balik menatapnya.

Sebuah tangan yang menggenggam sebuah benda berbentuk persegi terjulur ke hadapan wajah Sehun, butuh beberapa detik bagi Sehun untuk menyadari bahwa benda yang ada di genggaman tangan Kai adalah sebuah buku.

" _A Tale of Two Cities?!_ " Sehun terkesiap lalu menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kai yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya. Mata Sehun berbinar-binar ketika ia tahu judul buku yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan kini berada di hadapannya.

Kai berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya tadi, "kemari dan ambillah."

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengejar Kai yang kini sudah berada agak jauh darinya, tangan lelaki itu kini terjulur ke atas, berusaha untuk menghalang-halangi Sehun dalam meraih buku itu. "Tidak adil!" Sehun melompat-lompat untuk merebut buku itu dari tangan Kai.

Kali ini Kai ikut tertawa, "hanya itu kemampuanmu?"

Meskipun tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, namun tetap saja Kai lebih tinggi dari pada Sehun. Ia terus saja melompat-lompat, berusaha untuk menggapai buku yang ada di tangan Kai. Sehun sama sekali tidak takut jika ia nanti terjatuh, karena—meskipun usahanya melompatnya sia-sia—Sehun merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya, menjaganya agar ia tidak kehilangan keseimbangan ketika melompat.

"Baiklah baiklah." Kai masih tertawa ketika ia akhirnya menyerahkan buku itu kepada Sehun. "Kau suka dengan pemberianku?"

"Suka sekali!" Sehun tanpa sadar memekik, kemudian ia menatap Kai dengan mata berbinar senang. "Terima kasih."

Kai tersenyum, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Sehun. "Aku senang jika kau senang." Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya agar kini sejajar dengan kepala Sehun. "Tapi aku tidak senang jika kau lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktumu dengan buku itu dibandingkan denganku."

"Tentu saja tidak akan!" Sehun memukul lengan Kai dengan pelan. "Kau ingin membawaku kemana kali ini?"

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya lagi sambil menatap Sehun dengan semangat, "kau pasti akan suka tempatnya!" Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, menyalurkan kehangatan kesekujur tubuh Sehun yang sedang berusaha keras untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"T-tunggu!" Sehun menahan Kai agar lelaki itu tidak jadi menariknya. "Bagaimana dengan janji kencanmu dengan peserta Queenstrial lain?" Sehun bertanya dengan pelan, teringat dengan perkataan Yixing tempo lalu.

"Kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini sebelumnya, Hun?" Kai menatapnya dengan bingung, membuat Sehun merasa bersalah untuk Pangeran itu.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, aku hanya tidak enak saja dengan peserta Queenstrial, kau seharusnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu bersama mereka, bukan bersamaku." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, takut jika Kai nanti akan marah kepadanya.

Kai menghela nafas sebelum berbicara, "sudahku bilang aku lebih nyaman bersamamu dibanding dengan mereka. Aku bahkan mengirim beberapa dari mereka pulang hanya karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dengan mereka, bahkan jika aku bisa, ingin ku kirim saja semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu!" Sehun membelakkan matanya.

"Aku _bisa_ saja melakukan itu, Sehun." Kini Kai terdengar frustasi, tapi Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat lelaki dihadapannya itu frustasi. "Tetapi sekarang aku tidak _bisa_."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Sehun pelan, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kai dengan ringan.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan senyuman lemah terpasang dibibirnya, "aku…tidak…bisa…" Ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya yang satu lagi di atas tangan Sehun. "Ada banyak hal yang harus aku pertimbangkan dan ada hal-hal lain yang harus aku pastikan, tetapi…" Sang Pangeran menghela nafas, Sehun belum pernah melihat Kai sefrustasi ini. "Sudahlah, bukankah aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat?"

 _Ada yang salah dengan Kai_ , pikir Sehun, namun ia tidak menyuarakan pemikirannya itu dan malah memilih untuk menyambut tangan Kai yang sudah terjulur di hadapannya.

 _Aku tidak akan menyakiti hatiku sendiri, sedekat apapun hubunganku dengan Kai, kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersama._

Sehun menulis di buku diarynya ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati bahwa ini masih tengah malam. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu di datangi oleh mimpi buruk, mimpi-mimpi yang selalu membuatnya terjaga di malam hari dan enggan untuk menutup mata lagi. Ia memimpikan banyak hal, mulai dari Kai dan kebaikannya hingga Soojung dan tatapan matanya.

 _Aku memimpikan ada sepasang mata gelap yang menatapku hingga aku terseret ke dalamnya dan tidak bisa keluar lagi, tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku, termasuk Kai sekalipun. Mungkin ini perbuatan Soojung, aku terus-terusan bermimpi buruk semenjak ia berhasil memasuki kepalaku. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin menuduhnya tanpa bukti yang jelas. Apa kata Kai nanti?_

"Apakah Pangeran Jongin pernah membicarakan tentang diriku bersama kau, Sehun?" Tanya Kahi ketika mereka berdua bertemu di ruang minum teh. "Atau kau sama sekali tidak menyebut namaku di hadapannya?"

 _Kahi tidak akan menyerah sebelum akhirnya ia bisa membawa Klan Wu menuju puncak. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat menikahi Kai. Semalam aku bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat mengerikan, ada darah dimana-mana dan semua orang berteriak meminta pertolongan. Akan ada saat dimana dunia kita akan hancur lebur menjadi abu, dan sampai waktu itu tiba, tidak akan ada yang bisa melenyapkan mimpi-mimpiku._

"Sehun, jangan sampai kau tersakiti bahkan sebelum kau memulainya." Yixing berkata kepada Sehun pada suatu hari. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

 _Mungkin Yixing benar. Aku harus berhenti menyiksa diriku sendiri, mulai dari berhenti memikirkan Soojung adalah penyebab mimpi-mimpi burukku selama ini. Mungkin ini semua memang berasal dari dalam diriku sendiri dan aku hanya sedang mencari-cari orang lain untuk disalahkan karena aku tidak bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri._

"Kau luar biasa Sehun!" Kai berujar sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar semangat. "Inilah alasan mengapa aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu."

 _Karena Kai aku bermimpi tentang Queenstrial yang tidak akan pernah aku ikuti, yang tidak akan pernah aku menangi. Karena ia juga aku bermimpi tentang takhta yang tidak akan aku raih, tentang cinta yang tidak akan pernah aku dapat. Tentang perang yang tidak ada habisnya. Mahkota dan singgasana di lumuri dengan darah, baik emas ataupun merah._

 _Aku seharusnya tidak berada di Istana._

 _Aku seharusnya berada di Idris, bersama ayah dan Kris._

 _Ini bukan tempatku._

 _Tetapi mengapa jika aku berjauhan dengan Kai rasanya berat sekali?_

 _._

 _Berita mengenai Sehun yang menghadiri makan malam dengan keluarga kerajaan secara private sudah tersebar di sepenjuru Istana._

Semua itu ide Kai, ialah yang mengajak Sehun untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya, yakni Raja dan Ratu. Sehun takut luar biasa dan menyesali keputusannya untuk mengiyakan ajakan Kai, meskipun ia tidak yakin jika harus menolak permintaan Kai. Ia bahkan kesulitan dalam memilih pakaiannya sendiri dan hal itu mengundang derai tawa keluar dari mulut Yixing.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu kebingungan dalam memilih pakaian." Yixing duduk di kasur Sehun sambil tertawa. "Kai benar-benar merubahmu."

Sehun hanya memutar kedua matanya, "diam dan bantu aku memilih pakaian."

Pada akhirnya, Sehun hanya mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana saja, tidak terlalu mewah namun masih layak digunakan. Dengan gugup, Sehun duduk di kasur kamarnya, Yixing sudah pergi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Berkali-kali Sehun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan resah, ia kini sedang menunggu Kai yang berjanji akan menjemputnya tepat pukul 7 malam.

"Tanganmu dingin." Gumam Kai ketika mereka berjalan bersisian di lorong, sang Pangeran kini meraba-raba tangan Sehun yang berada di genggamannya. "Kau gugup sekali, ya?"

Sehun melepaskan nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Tentu saja, aku tidak terbiasa makan malam dengan Raja dan Ratu."

Kai tertawa, "tenang saja, mereka tidak seseram yang kau bayangkan." Ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Sehun, berusaha untuk menenangkan anak itu.

Ternyata Kai tidak berbohong. Makan malamnya berjalan dengan lancar, Raja dan Ratu dengan cepat menerima kehadiran Sehun dengan baik. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengenai banyak hal kepada Sehun hingga lama kelamaan Sehun merasa rileks dalam menyantap makan malamnya, dan Kai nampaknya juga senang melihat hal itu. Tidak jarang juga mereka berempat tertawa-tawa ketika membahas sesuatu, membuat Sehun merasa hangat, karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan malam dengan nyaman seperti ini.

"Orang tua mu luar biasa." Ujar Sehun ketika Kai mengantarnya untuk kembali menuju kamarnya. "Mereka benar-benar memiliki sisi lain yang tidak ku sangka-sangka."

"Sudah ku bilang mereka tidak menyeramkan." Kai tersenyum puas. "Yah, meskipun ibuku agak menyeramkan jika sedang marah, tapi setidaknya mereka dapat menerimamu dengan baik." Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kai, hatinya menghangat seiring dengan meresapnya ucapan Kai kedalam kepalanya.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Sehun berujar pelan.

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih." Tangan Kai terangkat untuk menepuk pelan sisi kanan wajah Sehun, "terima kasih, Sehun." Ibu jarinya mengelus wajah Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menjauhi kamar Sehun tanpa menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

 _Aku tahu jika para peserta Queenstrial semakin membenciku. Aku tahu mereka telah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak benar di belakangku. Aku tahu semua itu. Aku tidak bodoh._

"Hanya tinggal tiga orang peserta Queenstrial yang tersisa, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia dan Kai sedang membantu Ratu Victoria menyirami tanaman kesayangannya di taman Istana.

Ekspresi wajah Kai terlihat keras, "entahlah, aku belum memutuskannya." Kemudian lelaki itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan bunga tulip di hadapannya.

Tiga orang yang tersisa ialah Kahi, Jinri, dan Soojung. Yixing memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari Queenstrial karena ia yakin bahwa dirinya dan Kai tidak akan pernah cocok, sementara sisanya memang dikirim pulang oleh Kai sendiri. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, padahal dari sekian banyaknya orang yang Kai kirim pulang, ada beberapa yang bahkan belum pernah ia ajak kencan.

"Ku dengar Pangeran Jongin masih membiarkan Nona Kahi berada di sini agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama pendampingnya di Istana."

Perkataan itulah yang akhir-akhir ini sering di dengar oleh Sehun, baik dari mulut para pelayan hingga para penjaga. Sehun tahu bahwa Yixing, Kris, Kai, Ratu, dan bahkan sang Raja berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Sehun terlindungi dari perkataan-perkataan miring yang dapat menyakiti hatinya. Namun bagaimana bisa Sehun kebal dari semua itu jika mereka semua secara terang-terangan membicarakannya tepat di depan wajah Sehun sendiri.

"Kau terlalu lama tinggal di Istana, Sehun. Aku merindukanmu." Kris berkata kepadanya ketika lelaki itu datang berkunjung ke Istana, dengan alasan ingin menemui Kahi.

"Salahkan Kahi yang nampaknya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian sang Pangeran." Ujar Sehun.

"Kau juga." Gumam Kris.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun, meskipun ia bisa mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu tadi.

"Tidak." Kris tersenyum. "Lupakan saja."

Sehun akhirnya makan malam secara berkala baik dengan sang Ratu maupun Raja. Tentu saja Kai selalu menemaninya, Sehun masih belum seberani itu untuk makan malam dengan Raja dan Ratu tanpa Kai disisinya. Beberapa kali tangan Kai bergerak untuk meremas tangannya di bawah meja, berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan kepada Sehun jika ia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan Sehun sangat menghargai usaha Kai yang satu itu.

Meskipun Sehun melewati hari-harinya dengan bahagia, namun ketika malam sudah muncul dan semua orang sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur, Sehun di sisi lain ketakutan untuk memejamkan matanya. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya semakin lama semakin buruk dan Sehun menemukan dirinya lebih sering terbangun di tengah malam daripada biasanya. Semua mimpi itu mulai membuat Sehun ketakutan akan pikirannya sendiri, takut jika selama ini ia ternyata dikuasai oleh Soojung. Sehun jadi semakin bergantung dengan diarynya, karena itu satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa mengeluarkan semua isi pikirannya tanpa takut diketahui oleh Soojung.

 _Malam ini ketika aku dan Kai berjalan menuju ruang makan, kami berpapasan dengan Soojung. Aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan pandangan tajamnya dari kepalaku. Kedua matanya selalu menggangguku. Ini tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik._

Malam itu Sehun bermimpi mengenai sepasang bola mata dengan iris gelap yang menatapnya dengan tajam hingga rasanya menyakitkan.

"Sudah memutuskan kau akan memilih siapa?" Tanya Sehun kepada Kai yang sedang menatapi lautan di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah." Jawab Kai. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan ku pilih sejak dulu."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai dengan pelan. "Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Kai tersenyum kecil, namun ia tidak mengalihkan matanya dari hamparan laut di hadapannya. "Baiklah." Kemudian ia menarik dirinya sendiri untuk kini berhadapan dengan tubuh Sehun. "Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia." Kata Kai, namun Sehun tidak melewatkan kilatan gugup yang terpancar dari mata Kai meskipun hanya sedetik.

Mata Sehun berbinar dengan semangat, "apa itu?"

Kai memajukan wajahnya agar kini ia dapat berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Kau akan menjadi Ratu Arda yang selanjutnya."

Sehun terkesiap hingga ia melangkah mundur dengan goyah, ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan karena terkejut, matanya mencari-cari kebohongan di mata Kai namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Kai tersenyum kepadanya, seakan-akan ia puas karena telah membuat Sehun kaget setengah mati, namun ada kelegaan karena telah menyampaikan sesuatu yang berat baginya, pada akhirnya.

Sehun lalu teringat kepada tulisan di diarynya yang ia tulis beberapa malam yang lalu.

 _Kai terlalu sempurna untukku, aku tidak akan bisa mengimbanginya. Aku dan dirinya bagaikan langit dan bumi, tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan jika kita bersatu seluruh dunia beserta isinya akan hancur. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kai pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Aku terlalu lemah untuknya, tidak pantas untuk menjadi Ratunya, tidak pantas, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH._

Namun tetap saja, ketika Kim Jongin, penerus takhta Kerajaan Arda, berlutut dihadapannya dengan sebuah cincin di tangan, ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Sehun meraih cincin itu. Tersenyum. Dan berkata _iya_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." Kai berkata dengan penuh perasaan, ia memeluk Sehun dengan begitu eratnya namun Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan. "Kau akan jadi satu-satunya sesuatu yang benar-benar milikku di dunia ini. Kau akan mendampingiku di singgasana nanti, karena kau istriku, Ratuku."

"Aku tahu." Sehun berkata pelan, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Sehun semaking mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kai, membiarkan dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan yang melimpah untuk sesaat saja.

Namun, belum ada kata 'tamat' bagi kisah Sehun, bahkan ini semua baru permulaan.

 _._

 _Queenstrial berakhir dengan begitu saja_.

Kai langsung mengumumkan berita mengenai pertunangan mereka ketika makan malam. Membuat seisi ruangan, termasuk sang Ratu, shock. Tetapi nampaknya hanya sang Raja yang tetap tenang, ia hanya menatap sang putra semata wayangnya dengan pandangan lurus.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lama ini akan terjadi." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan Sehun dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Kai menguat di tangannya. "Kau sudah besar dan kau berhak memilih pilihanmu sendiri, Sehun adalah salah satu orang baik yang ku kenal, dan aku yakin tidak ada yang dapat melebihinya untukmu." Sang Raja kemudian mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang. "Selamat, anakku."

Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas mereka dengan lega seiring dengan berderainya tepuk tangan dari sepenjuru ruang makan. Sehun bisa melihat sang Ratu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya sementara Kahi menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dari seberang meja, begitupua Jinri. Namun, Sehun melwatkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Soojung karena Kai sudah meraih wajahnya untuk mencium bibirnya di hadapan semua orang.

"Ini tidak terlalu cepat, kan?" Bisik Kai dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak." Kemudian ia bergerak untuk mencium Kai sekali lagi. "Sama sekali tidak."

Berita mengenai pertunangan mereka memang sangat kontroversial, terutama di kalangan klan-klan tinggi seperti Klan Jung dan Klan Choi yang masih memiliki kandidat Queenstrial di Istana. Tentu saja mereka mengadakan protes, Queenstrial merupakan hak bagi mereka untuk menikahkan anak-anak mereka dengan anggota kerajaan, sehingga mereka menolak untuk menyetujui pernikahan Kai dan Sehun jika Kerajaan tidak menyetujui permintaan mereka, yaitu, seluruh anak-anak Kai dan Sehun nanti harus mengikuti Queenstrial, tanpa terkecuali. Sehun sebenarnya enggan menyetujui rencana itu, namun Kai tidak keberatan.

"Aku harus melakukan apapun untuk menikahimu." Kai berkata kepadanya ketika Sehun mengutarakan keberatannya akan syarat yang diberikan oleh klan-klan tinggi lainnya.

Pesta pernikahan mereka dirayakan semewah dan semeriah mungkin, sesuai dengan keinginan Ratu Victoria yang sangat bersemangat ketika merancang semua seluk-beluk pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya ini semua agak berlebihan menurut Sehun, namun ini juga merupakan pernikahan calon Raja dan Ratu Arda yang selanjutnya, sudah pasti rakyat akan menunggu-nunggu sesuatu yang istimewa.

"Kau dan Kai akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi!" Ratu Victoria berkata sembari merapihkan penampilan Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Buat dia bahagia, oke?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan sang Ratu yang berada di atas tangannya. "Aku berjanji."

Ayah Sehun terlalu mabuk untuk mendampingi Sehun menuju altar, jadilah Kris yang berada di posisi yang seharusnya di tempati oleh ayah mereka, namun Sehun tidak keberatan sama sekali, ia justru sangat senang. Tetapi Tuan Wu (meskipun ia di undang) dengan lancangnya meminta keluarga kerajaan unruk memberinya uang dan emas yang banyak dengan alasan sebagai hadiah pernikahan, mungkin beliau lupa kalau seharusnya Klan Wu lah yang memberikan hadiah kepada keluarga kerajaan, sesuai dengan tradisi yang berlaku.

"Lihat dirimu," Kahi berjalan menghampirinya dengan balutan gaun berwarna silver dan hitam yang terlihat mewah, nampaknya sepupunya itu sangat tidak keberatan jika Sehun-lah yang berakhir mendapatkan Kai. Klan Wu telah dijanjikan banyak hal oleh keluarga kerajaan, mulai dari nama baik klan yang 'kembali', rumah yang lebih baik, hingga Kris yang diberikan pangkat yang lebih baik di Pasukan. Kahi sepertinya menyukai seluruh perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya. "Kau telah membuat klan kita bangga."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil ketika Kahi berkata seperti itu. Pakaian pernikahannya terasa berat di tubuhnya, juga mahkota kecil yang terpasang di atas kepalanya. Mahkota itu dipenuhi dengan tiara-tiara yang berkilau ketika tertimpa oleh cahaya. Sehun awalnya merasa tidak nyaman ketika memakai tiara itu, namun ia tersadar, jika ia akan menikahi Kai, memakai mahkota adalah suatu kewajiban baginya.

"Aku tahu kau gugup." Kris berkata ketika mereka berdua sudah bersiap-siap untuk berjalan menuju altar. "Tapi cobalah untuk tidak terjatuh, oke?"

Sehun tertawa, kakaknya itu setidaknya telah berhasil menghilangkan sedikit kegugupannya. "Kau harus memegangiku erat-erat agar aku tidak terjatuh."

Kris menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, "jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri sebagai calon Ratu dari Arda dengan terjatuh ketika berjalan menuju altar." Kemudian mereka berdua menoleh ketika mendengar suara denting piano dari jauh, itu tanda bagi mereka untuk segera bergerak.

"Kris…" Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Kris.

"Tenang Sehun." Gumam Kris sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua melangkah menuju altar.

Sehun tahu bahwa akan ada banyak sekali orang yang menghadiri pesta pernikahannya, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan hadir sebanyak ini. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Sehun dengan takjub, seolah-olah mereka berpikir 'mengapa orang seperti dia bisa memikat perhatian sang Pangeran?' 'apakah ia menggunakan _charmspeak_ nya untuk menjebak Pangeran Jongin?' dan masih banyak lagi. Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dengan langkahnya agar ia tidak terjatuh.

 _Kau bisa melakukan ini,_ pikir Sehun, matanya bergerak-gerak untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya fokus, _sebentar lagi semua ini akan selesai_.

Sehun dapat melihat Suho dan Jinri serta salah satu adik Suho yang lain, namanya Minho seingat Sehun, berdiri di barisan sisi kanan. Jinri tersenyum kecil, mungkin sedikit kesal karena Sehun telah merebut posisi yang bisa saja ia miliki, namun Suho yang berdiri di sebelahnya memberikan Sehun satu senyuman tulus, membuat Sehun tersenyum balik kepadanya. Lalu ada Yixing yang berdiri dengan keluarganya, Yixing tersenyum sangat lebar namun ada rasa bangga juga yang terpancar dari senyumannya itu. Selanjutnya ada Kahi dan ayah Sehun yang berdiri di dekat keluarga kerajaan, Kahi hanya menatap Sehun dengan tajam sementara ayah Sehun sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak terjatuh dari berdirinya, Sehun meringis ketika melihat itu.

Lalu ada Kai, yang telah berdiri di atas altar, menunggunya dengan pakaian resmi berwarna putih dan di tutupi oleh medali-medali yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sering berpegian ke medan perang. Sebuah mahkota yang bentuknya mirip dengan milik Sehun, hanya berukuran lebih besar, tersemat di atas kepalanya. Kai tersenyum lebar ketika mata mereka bertemu, dan di saat itulah Sehun merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi yang harus ia khawatirkan. Seakan-akan di ruangan ini, di dunia ini, hanya ada dirinya dan Kai saja. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Kai berbisik di telinganya ketika mereka berdua sudah berdiri bersisian.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "jangan memulainya."

Setelah seluruh upacara pernikahan telah selesai, bahkan setelah Kai tertidur di kamar baru mereka, Sehun lebih memilih untuk duduk dan menulis buku diarynya. Ia mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya ke dalam buku itu, buku itu kini penuh dengan torehan tinta merah, kertas-kertas buku itu menebal akibat terkena tekanan dari pena yang selama ini digunakan oleh Sehun. Meskipun Sehun sudah jarang menulis di diarynya.

 _Hari ini aku menikahi seorang Pangeran yang akan menjadi Raja di masa depan. Biasanya ini waktunya dongeng-dongeng berakhir. Cerita biasanya tidak sampai sejauh ini, mungkin ada alasan untuk itu. Dan nampaknya aku sudah mengerti kenapa hal itu terjadi, ada awan gelap yang menaungi hatiku dan mereka sukar sekali untuk hilang, melenyapkan semua semangat yang ada di dalam diriku. Atau mungkin aku sedang terjangkit sebuah penyakit, entahlah. Yixing pasti tahu._

 _Aku masih memimpikan Soojung. Terutama matanya. Mungkinkah ia yang selama ini mengirimkan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu semua? Apakah kemampuannya bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku harus mencari tahu. Aku harus. Aku harus. HARUS._

 _._

 _Hal pertama yang dilakukan Sehun setelah ia tinggal di Istana adalah mempekerjakan seorang guru_.

Banyak hal yang belum ia mengerti, terutama hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kerajaan. Maka dari itu Sehun membutuhkan seorang tutor yang akan membimbingnya, mulai dari cara makan, berjalan, hingga berbicara yang benar sampai pemilihan kata yang pantas bagi seorang pendamping Raja di masa depan. Sehun juga menunjuk Yixing sebagai dokter pribadinya dan Kris sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Ia hanya merasa nyaman jika mereka berdua yang menemaninya, dan Kai nampak tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Kai memperlakukannya dengan sangat istimewa, ia membiarkan Sehun untuk mendekorasi ulang kamar mereka menjadi seperti perpustakaan karena banyaknya buku yang Sehun letakkan di sana. Kai bahkan menyuruh beberapa bawahannya untuk mencari buku-buku yang selama ini Sehun idam-idamkan namun ia tidak dapat membelinya karena harganya terlalu mahal. Ratu Victoria bahkan membiarkan Sehun untuk memiliki lahan sendiri di taman untuk Sehun tanami bunga-bunga kesukaannya sendiri.

"Kau membuatku lebih bahagia dari yang aku kira." Kai berkata kepadanya pada suatu malam sebelum mereka tidur dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan lelaki yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut.

Meskipun ia sudah hidup berbahagia di Istana dengan Kai yang mencintainya, namun semua itu belum cukup untuk menghilangkan mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Bahkan semakin lama mimpi-mimpi itu semakin menyeramkan, membuat Sehun merasa bersalah karena terus-terusan terbangun di tengah malam dan turut membangunkan Kai juga.

"Kalau ada yang mengganggumu, beritahu aku Sehun." Kai bergumam dengan Sehun yang berada di dekapannya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

 _Kai berjanji untuk melindungiku dari apapun dan akan melakukan apapun untukku, dan aku percaya akan semua itu. Namun kupikir Kai tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan semua mimpi-mimpi burukku. Semua ini salahku. Kai tidak seharusnya terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, ada berjuta-juta rakyat yang harus ia pikirkan_.

Sehun memang memiliki masalahnya sendiri yang tidak Kai ketahui, namun Kai memiliki masalah yang Sehun ketahui.

Sang Raja jatuh sakit.

Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan sebelum seisi Arda mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi kepada Raja mereka.

"Ayahku telah melakukan semua yang ia bisa." Yixing berkata pada suatu hari. "Kanker yang berada di tubuh sang Raja terlalu ganas untuk dikendalikan. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain."

Beberapa kali sudah Sehun mengunjungi Raja di kamarnya, bersama Kai atau bersama sang Ratu. Sang Raja, meskipun terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun, tetap bisa tersenyum ketika ia melihat Sehun dan Kai memasuki kamarnya dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Kau akan menjadi Ratu yang dicintai banyak orang Sehun." Sang Raja berkata dengan pelan, di sisinya Ratu Victoria menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, nampaknya sang Ratu tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi suaminya dari awal. "Putraku sangat beruntung memilikimu."

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pecah, ia sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, namun usahanya gagal.

Mata sang Raja beralih ke perut Sehun, meskipun Sehun tahu ia tidak sedang hamil, setidaknya _belum_. "Aku hanya ingin melihat penerusku yang lain."

Yixing benar, Klan Zhang telah melakukan semua hal yang mereka bisa, bahkan Yixing pun ikut turun tangan. Dan Yixing juga benar akan satu hal yang lain, takdir berkata lain. Kanker itu benar-benar menggerogoti setiap inci tubuh sang Raja. Biasanya hanya ada Ratu Victoria di kamarnya, namun kali ini Kai di panggil oleh sang Raja dan Ratu Victoria keluar dari kamar, berurai air mata, lalu memeluk Sehun dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dengan air mata yang menetes dan tanpa di beri tahu pun Sehun sudah mengerti. Akhir mulai dekat. Takhta akan di teruskan. Dan ada beberapa hal yang patut Kai seorang ketahui. Semua itu membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar, entah karena ketakutan atau kengerian.

Hari dimana sang Raja meninggal, Sehun memutuskan untuk menulis diarynya dengan tinta berwarna hitam. Kertas-kertasnya dihujani oleh tetesan air matanya meskipun Sehun sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia harus kuat, bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi juga untuk sang Ratu, keluarganya, dan terutama Kai. Suaminya itu sudah cukup terpuruk oleh kematian ayahandanya, Sehun tidak mau juga harus membebani Kai dengan dirinya.

Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama beberapa bulan kemudian. Untuk kedua kalinya seisi Arda berduka cita. Sang Ratu akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di kamarnya, di tempat yang sama dengan suaminya dulu ketika ia meninggal. Kesedihan yang begitu dalam menerpa sang Ratu hingga melemahkan tubuhnya dan jantungnya menolak untuk berdetak lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menahan sang Ratu untuk menyusul sang Raja. Sehun menangis dalam diam sembari menulis diarynya di kamar.

Lama kelamaan, itu menjadi tradisi. Tinta hitam untuk berkabung. Satu untuk Kahi, kereta kudanya terjun ke dalam jurang dalam ketika sedang berada di dalam perjalanan menuju Caines, meskipun Kahi jarang berbuat baik kepadanya, namun Sehun tetap berduka untuk sepupunya itu. Satu untuk ayahnya, yang bertemu ajalnya di ujung tangga, menurut keterangan ia terlalu mabuk sehingga terpeleset dirinya sendiri di tangga.

Dan empat untuk keguguran yang ia alami selama bertahun-tahun. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang ia dapati setiap malam, diiringi dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang kejam dan membelah jiwanya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

 _._

 _Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa perihal kehamilannya kali ini._

Termasuk Kai, ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu dan kekecewaan dan sakit hati kepada suaminya itu lagi. Lebih dari itu, ia tidak ingin siapa-siapa tahu. Jika Jung Soojung masih bermain-main dengan pikirannya, membuat tubuhnya menolak setiap bayi yang ia kandung, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun.

Berita mengenai Ratu yang lemah membuat klan-klan tinggi lainnya mulai melakukan sesuatu, terutama Klan Jung. Soojung adalah satu-satunya kandidat akhir Queenstrial yang belum menikah—Jinri sudah menikah sedangkan Kahi sudah meninggal—jadilah Soojung masih diberikan kesempatan untuk tinggal di Istana, dan itu membuat Sehun semakin waswas saja.

Akan diadakan satu pesta dansa di Istana, yaitu pesta dansa tahunan yang terlaksana setiap tanggal 1 July tiap tahunnya. Ini merupakan satu kesempatan emas bagi Sehun jika ia ingin mengkonfrontasi Soojung secara langsung. Sehun sudah merencanakan semuanya, ia akan mengajak Soojung untuk berbicara empat mata lalu ia akan menggunakan _charmspeak_ nya agar membuat Soojung mengatakan segalanya.

 _Aku harus berhasil_ , Sehun berkata dalam hati, ia sudah berkali-kali berlatih menggunakan kemampuannya, ia sudah mencobanya kepada Yixing, Kris, dan bahkan Kai, semuanya berhasil tanpa cela. Sehun yakin ia pasti bisa melakukannya terhadap Soojung juga.

Sehun turun ke aula dansa dengan pakaian terbaiknya, mahkota miliknya bersinar begitu terang hingga membuat Sehun bangga. Kai bahkan tidak berkedip ketika meliihatnya turun dari tangga sambil tersenyum. Sehun puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Semua mata akan memandangmu dengan takjub malam ini," Kai bersiul ketika Sehun sudah berada di dekatnya. "Tapi bukankah aku yang paling beruntung karena dapat memilikimu?"

Sudah bertahun-tahun Sehun menikah dengan Kai, namun sudah bertahun-tahun juga Sehun masih tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan semburat merah di pipinya ketika Kai memujinya, dan itu terjadi setiap hari.

Meskipun acara ini dihadiri banyak orang, Sehun masih merasa kesepian. Kai berdiri di sisinya, namun lelaki itu sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa orang lain yang merupakan pemimpin klan-klan tinggi. Sehun hanya berdiri sambil memamerkan senyumannya, dan sesekali berbicara jika ada yang mengajaknya berbicara karena ia terlalu sibuk mencari sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Jung Soojung.

Tentu saja Soojung datang ke acara ini, ia menggunakan gaun yang sangat indah, rambutnya di gelung hingga memamerkan leher jenjangnya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Soojung memang cantik, ia mengakui hal itu, dan ia berpikir keras mengapa Kai lebih memilih dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja dibanding Soojung yang terlihat sempurna.

"Nona Soojung?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Soojung, dan sepertinya wanita itu terkejut ketika ia melihat Sehun berbicara kepadanya. "Mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Soojung mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua mulai berjalan. Sehun membimbing mereka berdua menuju tempat yang sepi, yaitu balkon. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa Kai tidak menyadari hilangnya Sehun dari sisinya, Sehun segera memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke Soojung.

"Bagaimana malam mu?" Sehun mulai menggunakan _charmspeak_ nya kepada Soojung.

Mata Soojung mulai terlihat goyah, pandangannya kosong dan warna gelapnya tidak lagi begitu menusuk bagi Sehun. _Charmspeak_ nya mulai mempengaruhi wanita itu. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Apakah kau masih bermain-main dengan pikiranku?" Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan menunggu jawaban Soojung.

Senyum kecil bermain-main di bibir wanita itu, "tidak, untuk waktu yang lama."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bermain-main dengan pikiranku?"

"Ketika kau menikah," Nada suara Soojung terdengar datar. "Aku membuatmu tersandung karpet."

Sehun mengernyit ketika mengingat hal itu."H-hanya itu?"

"Iya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpi-mimpi burukku?"

Soojung tidak menjawabnya. _Karena tidak ada yang perlu ia bicarakan_ , Sehun tahu, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lagi, mencegah dirinya agar tidak menangis. _Mimpi itu berasal dari diriku sendiri. Itu ketakutan ku sendiri. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam_.

"Kembali ke dalam!" Sehun berdesis. "Lupakan percakapan ini." Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan terburu-buru, tidak tahan lagi jika harus menatap mata Soojung lebih lama. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, Soojung sudah pergi, dan Sehun berpegangan dengan sangat erat kepada pinggiran balkon, berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Ia melirik taman yang berada di bawahnya, dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah tempat dimana ia dan Kai pertama kali berbicara empat mata, setelah beberapa detik, Sehun berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya untuk meloncat dari balkon.

"Kau nampak sedang berbicara dengan Soojung tadi?" Kai bertanya ketika mereka sudah kembali ke kamar. "Apa wanita itu masih mengganggumu?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan lemah, "tidak, ia tidak menggangguku sama sekali." Tanpa sadar ia menggerakan tangannya ke perutnya, tempat dimana ada sebuah kehidupan baru yang ia rahasiakan dari dunia, dan Sehun hanya bisa berharap bahwa kali ini ia harus selamat. Mungkin bukan Soojung yang membuatnya seperti ini, mungkin orang dari klan lain. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tersiksa selama-lamanya.

 _Aku harus kuat. Bukan hanya untuk diriku, bukan hanya untuk janjiku kepada Yixing, bukan hanya untuk Kris atau Kai, tetapi juga untuk calon anakku. Calon penerus takhta Arda._

 _Satu-satunya orang yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah aku._

 _Hanya aku._

 _._

 _Lonceng-lonceng dan musik tidak ada henti-hentinya berbunyi di hari dimana Sehun akhirnya melahirkan seorang putra, seorang penerus_.

Begitu pula air mata yang sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya, Sehun memeluk bayi laki-lakinya dengan erat. Senyuman bahagia terpasang diwajahnya, meskipun ia terlalu lelah untuk tertawa, tetapi Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat Kai mendekatinya, juga berurai air mata.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Kai memeluk dirinya dan bayi mereka dengan erat, "sayangku, terima kasih."

Mereka memutuskan untuk memberi nama bayi mereka dengan nama Luhan. Kai yang memberi saran akan nama itu. Ketika Sehun bertanya kenapa Kai memberi nama bayi mereka dengan nama dari Timur, Kai menjawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil, "karena ibunya berasal dari Timur sana." Sebelum akhirnya ia mencium Sehun di kening. Sehun tersenyum kecil, tidak menyangka bahwa Kai ternyata masih ingat jika Klan Wu merupakan klan yang berasal dari Timur seperti Klan Zhang dan beberapa klan lainnya, dan Sehun merasa lega.

Luhan bagaikan matahari di dalam hidup Sehun. Di hari-hari buruk, Luhan selalu dapat membangkitkan mood Sehun kembali. Di hari-hari baik, Luhan dapat membuat mood Sehun menjadi lebih baik juga. Ketika Kai harus turun ke medan perang selama berminggu-minggu, meninggalkan Sehun di Istana, hanya Luhan lah yang bisa membuat Sehun tenang. Mata putranya itu sangat mirip dengan mata Kai, Sehun tersenyum ketika ia melihat Luhan yang sedang tertawa, putranya itu akan menjadi sangat tampan seperti ayahnya jika ia sudah besar nanti.

Kris begitu memanjakan keponakannya yang satu itu, memberikannya mainan yang banyak, juga buku yang banyak. Setiap malam, Sehun selalu membacakan Luhan buku, dan nampaknya anak itu menyukainya. Begitu pula Yixing, lelaki itu tidak ada henti-hentinya memberikan berbagai macam hadiah kepada Luhan, membuat Sehun merasa senang. Putranya itu dicintai oleh banyak orang.

"Ia akan menjadi Raja yang lebih kuat dan lebih hebat daripada ayahnya." Yixing berkata sambil mengelus-elus kepala Luhan yang sedang bertepuk tangan dengan riang.

Orang lain akan dengan bangganya mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Namun Sehun terlalu takut untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan kencang-kencang. _Lebih hebat daripada ayahnya_. Sehun tahu apa artinya itu bagi seorang Pangeran Arda, seorang penerus takhta dari Klan Kim.

 _Ia tidak akan menjadi seorang tentara_ , Sehun menulisnya di diarynya _. Ia bisa melakukan lebih dari itu. Sudah terlalu lama negri kita berperang, sudah terlalu lama bagi putra dan putri dari Klan Kim pergi berperang. Sudah terlalu banyak perjanjian yang Kai tanda tangani, sudah terlalu banyak darah yang tumpah di medan perang. Ini mungkin tidak patut untuk ku tulis. Tapi aku seorang Ratu. Aku adalah Ratu. Aku bisa berbicara dan menulis apa yang aku pikir._

Berbulan-bulan terlah berlalu, Sehun semakin sering berpikir mengenai masa kecilnya yang suram. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia pergi mengunjungi Idris. Semenjak ia pindah ke Istana, rumah keluarganya di Idris hanya di tinggali oleh ayahnya dan Kahi, dan setelah mereka berdua meninggal, Kris memutuskan untuk menjual rumah itu. Sekarang rumah itu sudah di miliki oleh sebuah keluarga Exology kecil yang merubah rumah usang itu menjadi rumah yang mewah, membuat Sehun terkejut.

Perang sudah mulai meluas ke Idris, membuat sebagian wilayah habis terbakar oleh api api perang. Begitu banyak pasukan Exology yang tewas, apa lagi pasukan Darah Merah yang sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Hampir setiap orang di negri ini di tarik dengan paksa untuk memasuki medan perang yang tiada ujungnya.

 _Kerajaanku_ , pikir Sehun. _Kai terlalu lama berada di medan perang, kembali hanya untuk mengeluh tentang perjanjian yang selalu di langgar oleh kedua belah pihak. Suamiku yang memimpin seluruh pasukan di medan perang, suamiku yang menanda tangani setiap perjanjian, itu semua ulah suamiku, ayah dari anakku, Kai-ku._

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang terduduk di kasurnya, tersenyum dengan riangnya, menunjuk-nunjuk gambar di buku yang ada di hadapannya. _Ia tidak akan sama dengan ayahnya_ , Sehun berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mimpi buruk itu kembali dengan sendirinya. Kali ini semua berisi mengenai putranya, bayi kecilnya itu tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian perang, memimpin sepasukan tentara ke dalam bayang-bayang dan tidak pernah kembali. Sehun terbangun dalam tidurnya, tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk mencari tubuh Kai, namun ia tidak merasakan siapapun berada di sampingnya, dan teringat bahwa Kai kini sedang berada di medan perang, tidak ada Kai yang menenangkannya dari mimpi buruknya setiap malam.

Dengan kantung mata yang menebal, Sehun menulis tanpa henti di diarynya. Tentang semua mimpi-mimpi yang ia alami selama Kai tidak berada di sisinya. Tentang Luhan. Tentang Yixing dan Kris. Sudah tiga hari Sehun memilih untuk tidak tidur, tidak mampu bermimpi lagi mengenai putranya yang sekarat di medan perang.

 _Luhan akan mengubah segalanya. Putraku akan mengubah segalanya. Tidak akan ada perang lagi. Tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah lagi. Hanya akan ada kedamaian dimana semua orang hidup bahagia secara berdampingan. Setelah beribu-ribu tahun perang, putraku akan membawakan kedamaian bagi semua orang. Tidak akan ada lagi anak-anak yang kehilangan ayahnya, atau istri yang kehilangan suaminya. Putraku akan mengubah segalanya. Ia tidak akan mati di medan perang. Tidak akan. TIDAK AKAN._

Luhan tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sehat dan suka tertawa. Ia jarang sekali menangis, terutama di tengah malam. Bayi itu tidak pernah merepotkan siapapun. Sehun sangat bangga dengan putranya itu. _Ia akan menjadi Raja yang lebih hebat daripada ayahnya_.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak terakhir kali Sehun melihat Kai dan Kris. Kedua lelaki itu kini sedang berada di medan perang, dan hanya Luhan yang bisa membuat Sehun tenang. Sehun terus-terusan mendekap putranya itu di dalam pelukannya, tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. _Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menggangguku, Kai pasti melindungiku dan anak kami_ , pikir Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Luhan. _Satu-satunya orang yang ada dikepalaku hanyalah aku_.

Ketika seorang perawat masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil Luhan dari gendongan Sehun (bayi itu memang tidur di kamar lain), ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan sang Ratu. Tangannya bergetar dengan aneh, pandangan matanya terlihat tidak fokus, dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun, itu bukan tempatnya.

 _Kai sudah berubah. Takhta dan mahkota itu sudah merubahnya, seperti yang dari dulu ku takuti. Ia bukanlah Kai yang dulu ku kenal. Semua perang ini merubahnya. Aku telah merubahnya. Dan putraku juga akan berubah sepertinya, itu sudah mengalir di dalam darahnya, darah seorang Kim._

 _Satu-satunya orang yang berada di kepalaku hanyalah aku._

 _Satu-satunya orang yang tidak berubah hanyalah kau, Sehun, aku. Kau masih tetaplah seorang yang tidak dianggap, terlupakan, tidak di inginkan, dan tidak akan bisa diterima dimanapun. Kau bukanlah Ratu yang pantas. Ibu dari putra yang luar biasa, istri dari lelaki yang mencintaimu, dan tetap saja kau tidak bisa menghilangkan mimpi-mimpi itu dan tersenyum. Satu-satunya orang yang berada di kepalamu hanyalah kau. Dan ia bukanlah seseorang yang penting. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa._

 _Satu-satunya orang yang berada di kepalaku hanyalah aku._

 _Jung Soojung tidak akan bisa menjangkau pikiranku. Semua ini salahku, salah kau. Arda akan malu jika memiliki Ratu yang tidak waras sepertimu. Kai tidak akan memiliki seorang pendamping yang bermasalah seperti kau. Luhan tidak akan ingin memiliki ibu seperti kau._

 _Wu Sehun atau Kim Sehun. Dua-duanya masih bukan siapa-siapa di dunia ini._

Keesokan paginya, seorang maid menemukan mahkota yang diberikan kepadanya ketika Kai menikahinya rusak di atas lantai, tiara-tiara berkilauannya tersebar di sepenjuru ruangan. Ada percikan berwarna emas di kepingan mahkota yang rusak itu, darah yang menggelap karena sudah termakan oleh waktu.

Dan air mandi Sehun berwarna gelap karena darah itu.

Diary itu berakhir meskipun belum selesai, tidak terlihat oleh siapapun yang berhak membacanya.

Hanya Soojung yang membaca halaman demi halaman buku itu, yang dengan perlahan menceritakan perjalanan hidup dan isi hati sang pemiliknya. Lalu Soojung hancurkan buku itu, seperti ketika wanita itu menghancurkan hidup Sehun. Dan ia tidak bermimpi mengenai apapun.

.

.

Saya kembali setelah melewati UNBK huhuhu :"(

Niatnya saya mau ngelanjutin Exchange, tapi tiba-tiba malah dapet feels buat bikin FF lain jadilah saya tinggalkan Exchange untuk sementara -_- tapiiii saya akan usahain buat update secepatnya hehe

As always, terima kasih yang udah mau baca, komen, like, dan follow ~


End file.
